


Brother

by CursingBunny



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Gosh wanted to try out writing a romance, Not Romance, Sadness, but couldn't get it in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursingBunny/pseuds/CursingBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You'll do it, won't you, Brother?"</p>
<p>"You always did ask for the world, Carver."</p>
<p>"And you always gave it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

_“You’ll do it, won’t you, Brother?”_ **  
**

* * *

**  
**And again, he was left alone. As the blush of dawn slowly faded to blue, Carver watched them walk away, small hand clenched into a trembling fist.  
  
Would Father have loved him more as a mage?  No matter what he did- no matter his abilities- not a single word of approval was uttered by the man.  
  
The young boy huffed, striking out at a tree. He pressed his lips together, refusing to let out a cry at the sharp pain that shot through his arm.   
  
“Magic’s stupid, anyway.” **  
  
\------  
  
** “Practicing with your sword again, Carver?”  
  
“Go away.”  
  
“What? The mighty warrior of Lothering too important to bother with a lowly mage?”  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
“Well, you should tone down your excitement. Don’t want me to get a bigger ego. What’s wrong?”  
  
Carver glared at his brother, throwing down his wooden sword.   
  
“Shouldn’t you be with Father?” he snapped.  
  
Hawke chuckled.  
  
“So eager to get rid of me, then?”  
  
Carver snorted, settling down onto the dry grass.  
  
“Someone has to be.”  
  
 _That_ earned him a frown.  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“What _does_ Father do with you and Bethany, Brother? Does he teach you spells? Give you a pat on the head if you get it right?”  
  
“Carver-”  
  
“No, I’ve always been curious. You’re out from dawn till dusk, I expect it must be for good reason.”  
  
Carver stood and brushed off the dirt from his pants, struggling to keep tears from falling.  
  
“What else does Father do? Does he take you hunting? Bring you target practicing? How does he look when he’s proud with you, I wonder?”  
  
He crossed his arms as he looked away.  
  
“Why does Father hate me?”  
  
Hawke’s eyes widened. He sprang to his feet as Carver ran. **  
  
\---  
  
** Carver was exhausted. He could feel sweat rolling down his back and his chest and he was beginning to feel light headed. God, how did the knights handle this? He dropped the faux sword onto the ground and sat, panting. He should get water soon... perhaps Mother-  
  
He tensed as a hand settled itself on his head. He reached for his weapon.  
  
“You did good, Carver.” **  
  
...  
  
** “Father?”  
  
The elusive man smiled down at him, eyes finally staring straight at Carver’s own.   
  
Carver grinned. ****  
  


* * *

****  
_“You always did ask for the world, Carver.”_ ****  
  


* * *

 

“Mother told me to talk some sense into you. What is it this time?” **  
**  
Carver frowned as he knelt before his bedroll, gathering his possessions.  
  
“Nothing you say will make me change my mind, Brother. Not all of us think that everything that comes out of your mouth is from the Maker himself.”  
  
“Oh, well, I’ve got to work harder then.”  
  
“Stop making jokes out of everything!”  
  
“You find it charming, Carver, don’t deny it.”  
  
Carver growled and clenched his hands into fists.   
  
“I’m joining the army and there’s nothing you or _anyone_ can do about it!”  
  
“Is it what you want?”  
  
“Maker, _yes_! Why is it so difficult to believe?”  
  
He watched warily as Hawke advanced, stepping back when his brother reached out.  
  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“If this is about Father’s death-”  
  
“Don’t talk to me about Father! This has nothing to do with him. Why are you so against me going? You scared I’ll become stronger than you? Is that it?”  
  
Hawke stepped back, sighing as Carver glared.  
  
“Big Brother won’t be there to save you, Carver.”  
  
The raven haired boy leapt to his feet.  
  
“Don’t mock me! I can take care of myself!”  
  
“You sure? I won’t have to scrape off your remains to bring them back to Mother?”  
  
“Maker, I hate you, Brother.” ****  
  


* * *

****  
“And you always gave it.”  
  
Hawke smiled, shifting to support Carver’s head with his hand.  
  
“Enough, Brother. You wouldn’t have been able to protect me my whole life, anyway.”  
  
Carver grinned, weakly pushing his sword towards the other man.  
  
“Hang this up at the house, would you? Get me a plaque too. Write something nice on it.”  
  
Hawke laughed, tears gathering in his eyes.  
  
“You know me, Carver, I’m never nice about anything.”  
  
“Well, it’s time for you to learn, then.”  
  
They sat together in silence for a few moments, both aware of Carver’s increasingly erratic breaths.   
  
“Now, Brother. No point in delaying it.”  
  
The elder brother nodded, lifting his hand as he gathered his power.  
  
“I’m sorry, little brother.”


End file.
